Para abrir la puertas del corazón
by Lovey Hate
Summary: -Ai-chan viene con nosotras... HAGAMOS UNA FIESTA. -Hazuki, jamás pensé que fueras a decir eso, ¡Hay que llamar a Onpu para que venga también! -Y no nos olvidemos de Momo-chan. Un reencuentro y lazos más fuertes. FLAT4&Ojamajos y unos cuantos personajes más


Notas: Nee nee, hola (^^)/ éste es mi primer fic en esta sección. Normalmente no estoy acostumbrada a escribir así xDD Soy más escritora de Yaoi que de otra cosa -Huye- Bueno a lo que voy. Si entraron, muchas gracias. Nos leemos abajo ^^

N/A: Los personajes de Ojamajo Doremi no me pertenecen por desgracia (ಥ﹏ಥ). Bueno. Lean xDD

* * *

_*Entran 2 chicas a la escena, una de gafas y pelo suelto, y una pelirroja con una coleta* *Las luces se apagan*_

_?: ¿Dónde estoy? (•_•) ¿Quien eres? ¿Quien soy yo?_

_?: ¿Quien eres? ¿Dónde estoy? (;-;)_

_*Se prenden las luces para dejar ver a las chicas*_

_Doremi: ¡Hazuki! -Corre a abrazarla- \(^^\)_

_Hazuki: ¡Doremi! (=^ェ^=)_

_Doremi: ¡Amiga mía! ¿Cuánto tiempo?_

_Hazuki: Vamos por un helado._

_*Salen de la escena rumbo a la heladería*_

**Cap. 1.- La carta. Aiko regresa.**

Una chica de cabellos rojos se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque, sostenía entre sus manos una carta que le había llegado en la mañana, se veía muy feliz.

-¡Yeah!- gritó mientras se paraba- La leo y no puedo creerlo aún. Aiko viene de vacaciones desde Osaka.

La pelirroja comenzó a caminar por el parque, buscaba algo para poder almorzar.

-¿Doremi?- preguntó una chica de gafas acercándose a la pelirroja.

-¡Hazuki!- gritó mientras la abrazaba.

-También me da mucho gusto verte, Doremi.

-¿Qué crees?

-¿Qué paso?

Se quedó un momento callada como creando un momento de suspenso.-Aiko viene estas vacaciones a pasarlas con nosotras.- casi gritó de la emoción.

-¿Enserio?- abrió lo ojos de la impresión.

-Te lo puedo asegurar, mira- le entregó la carta

Hazuki comenzó a leerla.

_~ Queridas chicas (Si, ya sé que te la envié a ti, Doremi, pero se la tienes que enseñar a Hazuki también):_

_¿Saben? A mi padre le dieron vacaciones este año, y yo le he pedido que fuéramos a Misora con ustedes, mi mamá dice que es una buena opción, porque no las he visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Así que aquí voy... MI PADRE HA DICHO QUE SI PODEMOS IR. Estoy que me muero de alegría y me voy a quedar TOOODAAAS las vacaciones._

_Entonces nos podremos ver de nuevo. Ya las extraño, por cierto. ¿Cómo les ha ido? A mi bien, excepto por Anrima... Me sigue acosando como siempre, pero igual se le quiere... ¿Eso lo dije yo?_

_Atte: Ai-chan. Besos y abrazos._

Cuando terminó de leer miró a Doremi felizmente.

Doremi no mentía, era cierto. Aiko vendría para vacaciones, era tan genial la idea.

-Ai-chan viene con nosotras... HAGAMOS UNA FIESTA.

-Hazuki, jamás pensé que fueras a decir eso, ¡Hay que llamar a Onpu para que venga también!

-Y no nos olvidemos de Momo-chan.

Ambas chicas se veían muy felices, después de tanto tiempo, se verían de nuevo las 5 chicas atolondradas.

En tan solo dos meses comenzaban las vacaciones, en tan solo dos meses podrían verse de nuevo. Tan solo dos meses.

Doremi, Hazuki y Aiko se reencontrarían.

•

•

•

_*Entra a escena una chica de azulados cabellos*_

_Aiko: Iré a Misora estás vacaciones. Veré a Doremi y a Hazuki. Y nada me detendrá. -Ríe malévolamente con llamas en los ojos- (0ㅈ0)/_

_?: Excepto yo, AIKO. _(ㅎ.ㅎ)

_Aiko: ¡NOOOO! Tú no vendrás conmigo. _(ಥ﹏ಥ)

_*Sale corriendo de la escena. Comienza capitulo 2.*_

**Cap.2.- ¿****Leon Sokuryoku**?

-¡AIKO!-Un chico corría en dirección a una chica de cabello azul.

Aiko se encontraba en la escuela. Tenía la cabeza sobre su escritorio.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Anrima?- Dijo secamente al oír esa voz que tanto conocía.

-Cásate conmigo.

-Ya te he dicho que no, aléjate de mi.- dijo recorriendo su banca un poco y sin despegar su rostro de la fría madera.

-¿Así le hablas a tu esposo?

-Tu no ere mi esposo.

-Soy tu prometido.- Dijo señalándose con el dedo.

-Anrima- Canturreó.- No voy a estar estas vacaciones aquí, y no me voy a casar contigo por ninguna razón.

-Aiko, pero... ¿Cómo que no vas a estar estas vacaciones?

-Me voy muy lejos... De ti.

-Pero tú me quieres.

-No amigo, Ai-chan me quiere a mi.- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ambos voltearon encontrandose a un chico alto y apuesto, atletico y de ojos azules.

-León...- Susurró Aiko. Anrima no la escucho.

-¿Y tú quien eres?

-Yo soy Leon Sokuryoku. El mejor en deportes.- Miró a Anrima por un momento y luego volteó para ver a Aiko.- Ai-chan~ Cuánto tiempo.

-¿Tú que haces aquí? ¿Sí tu estas aquí significa que FLAT4 vinó aquí?

-No, solo yo vine a verte. Akatsuki y Fujio fueron a ver a Doremi y a Hazuki; Tooru vino por Onpu.

Aiko se sentía confundida, ¿que hacien ellos ahí? ¿No se supone que deberían de estar en el mundo mágico? ¿Debería de decirles a las chicas? Son muchas preguntas... Igaul con el mtiempo se irían revelando poco a poco, ¿Cierto?

-A ver, amigo. Aquí yo soy el novio de Aiko.

-¿Novio?- Dijeron Aiko y León al unisonido.

-Lo que oiste. Aiko y yo nos casaremos.

-Nouuu- Dijo Aiko, Anrima no entendía.

-Aiko será MÍ novia, no la tuya.- Habló León.

León y Anrima se miraron por un largo tiempo, como debatiendo con la mirada.

-Estoy perdida- suspiró.

* * *

Emmm... Hola (^^)/ ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Bien, mal? ¿asco? Nee nee, se merece rr? Acepto de Todo. TODO xDDD

Nee, Haru, Andi, si lo leyeron? xDDD Verdad que soy un asco como escritora, -huye- No, hablando enserio. ¿Qué tal?

y tú, mujer mía, Bommi *-* ¿Te gustó? Me lo dices en la escuela, ¿vale? ¬¬

Hakuri_SG *-* Bye bye.


End file.
